Subjects with evidence of virilogic failure on a protease inhibitor containing regimen will be enrolled and randomized to continue or stop therapy. Immunologic studies (T-cell turnover, etc.) and virologic studies (genotype phenotype, fitness characteristics, etc.) will be performed at baseline and week 12.